Forever More High Bonita POV
by akatsukiwerewolf9
Summary: Bonita and Christina star at anew school
1. The Begginnig

I do not own naruto, kingdom hearts or final fantasy. I give respect to their rightful owners. But I do own Bonita and Christina.

Chapter 1

It was 7:00 a.m. My best friend Tina and I had just pulled up to our new school called Forever More.

"Well, here we are Tina, Forever More High," I said happily.

"Yeah, you can say that again," Tina said nervously. Just then the principle of our new came out to greet us since we missed orientation this morning.

"Good Morning girls, I'm Headmaster Xemnas," said the man. "You two must be Bonita Soto and Christina Smith?" Tina and I nodded.

"Let me show you to your homeroom class," said Headmaster Xemnas. I was amazed that he would be this nice. As Headmaster Xemnas was walking us to our homeroom class, Tina and I look around the place and man was it big. We finally reached our homeroom class which was science class. He gave us our schedules and then knocked on the door. Tina was getting scared so I cheered her up.

"Don't worry you're going to be okay," I whispered. The door opened and revealed a creepy guy with long blonde hair and really green eyes.

"Good Morning Headmaster Xemnas, What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Vexen, I have two freshmen who were late for orientation this morning and they're in your class," He said. The man named Vexen looked at his class roll and then looked at us. Man he was creepy.

"The two of you I take are Bonita Soto and Christina Smith?" He asked us. Tina and I flinched when he address our names, but we nodded.

"Okay then, I leave the two of you in Vexen's caring hands," said Headmaster Xemnas as he walked away. That's what I was afraid of.

"Okay you two, there are only two rules that you need to follow," said Vexen. Tina and I flinched again as we turn to Vexen and nodded.

"Okay, rule one you must call me Professor Vexen at all times and rule two no goofing off in my class or there be trouble are we clear," said Vexen as he stared at us.

"Yes Sir," we said at the same time. Then we walked into the class with four people staring at us. Then Professor Vexen gave us our science books.

"Okay, Miss Soto you sit in the empty next to Demyx and Miss Smith you sit in the empty chair next to Axel," He told us.

"Hey Bo, is it just me or did you also getting a chill down your spine?" Tina asked quietly. I nodded and took my seat next to Demyx. I looked at Demyx and he looked at me. Professor Vexen started writing something on the board.

"Hi, I'm Demyx nice to meet you Bonita," said Demyx leading out his hand. I shake his hand.

"Thanks it's nice to meet you too Demyx," I said happily. From that point on we started having a great conversation. Tina on the other hand was looking down at her desk and blushing too.

"Okay, everyone today will be given your first assignment," said Professor Vexen. Tina and I looked at each other with worried expressions.

"The assignment is you have to get to know your lab partner and then write two paragraphs and hand it in by next Monday. Is that clear?" He asked.

"Yes Sir," said the class at the same time the bell rang too. I looked at Tina's schedule and saw that we had different classes second period. She had religion class and I had gym.


	2. Sora and Kairi

**I don't own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, or Naruto. I give respect to the rightful owners. But I do own Christina and Bonita.**

After I went into my gym clothes, I went into the gym ready to play some games. I noticed that there were fewer students in this and wondered why. But then the coach came in and saw why there were fewer students.

"Alright children, I'm Coach Kakuzu and today we're going to play some Dodge Ball," said a man with dark skin and green eyes. Suddenly hundreds of tentacles came out of his back and picked up the dodge balls. WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE AND I JUST GOT HERE! Now he's throwing them at us. A bunch of students got hit a lot. Me, I got hit on the left eye and arm. I didn't know how much more we could take.

"Attention all teachers, report to my office for a faculty meeting," Headmaster Xemnas announced

"Oh thank you thank you Headmaster Xemnas," I said to myself. As Coach Kakuzu left the gym, a girl with brown hair was in pain on the floor. There was a boy next to her who helped her up.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine ow," she said in pain.

"I think we better get you to a seat, Kairi," said the boy with brown spiky hair. We were very lucky to find ice packs on the bleachers. I guess the coach knew this was going to happen and strangely Kairi had white bandages in her gym shorts packet. We tied the packs on our wounds and let the ice do all the healing.

"Oh by the way, I'm Kairi," she said.

"Oh and I'm Sora," he said.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Bonita," I said. As we had a fun talk, the rest of the students started coming in. then I saw Tina waving at me and there was a boy with long silver hair next to her.

"Hey Tina," I said waving.

"Hey Bo," said Tina. Sora and Kairi introduce themselves to her and then found out the guys name was Riku.

"Where'd you meet Riku at?" I asked.

"In Religion class," Tina said with a funny sigh. I wondered if it was luck or fate that brought Sora, Kairi, and Riku to us. Then out of nowhere someone glomped me. I turned around and found out it was Demyx.

"Hey Bonita, what's up?" Demyx asked me.

"Oh nothing much, besides getting hurt by dodge balls and you glomping me," I replied. Sora and Kairi giggled at me. Riku looked around smiling.

"Demyx get off me man," I said feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry," said Demyx as he was smiling and giggling. All of a sudden I saw a sparkly, bubbly background around him. It was shocking me a lot that I turned to Tina. Then I saw someone I haven't seen since middle school. Yup you guess it, Reno.

"Hey Reno, long time no see, I said.

"Oh hey Bonita," said Reno in shock. What's he so shocked for?

"Oh sorry I just didn't recognize you that's all," said Reno while rubbing his hair. WHAT! DIDN'T ROCGNIZED ME!

"Really now, look at you haven't change a bit beside those weird scratches on your face," I said feeling mad.

"BONITA YOU IDOIT THOOSE AR TATTOOS NOT A SCRATCH! I'm so sorry about that Reno," Tina shouted at me and apologized to Reno.

"Oww, what was that for?" I asked in pain. Then Reno started laughing.

"Man you two are so funny when you argue," Reno said giggling. That guy just ticks me off.

"So Reno, what are doing here?" Tina asked Reno.

"My friends and I are here looking for new recruits to join company," Reno replied. You can count me out that's for sure. I turned my head to see what Sora, Kairi, and Riku were doing. They were just talking and laughing together. Just seeing that put me in a good mood and it eased the pain too. Then Demyx patted me on the back.

"Hey Bonita, what your next class going to be?" Demyx asked.

"Oh um it's math," I replied.

"Awwww I was hopping you be in my next class," Demyx said whining. I smiled and patted him on the back gently. I looked back at Tina and I had no idea what was going on.

"Reno what is going on?" Tina asked. Oh, no way I'm getting invalided. I'm not going to deal with THAT drama.


	3. Too Much Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 7 or Naruto. I give respect to their rightful owners. But I do own Christina and Bonita.

Chapter 3

Reno and his friends went away and my day got better. Then I looked at Tina's face and knew something was wrong.

"Tina are you okay?" I asked. Tina flinched and looked at me with a lame fake smile.

"I'm fine Bonita, just daydreaming," said Tina.

"Oh okay" I said. I didn't buy the "I'm fine" part because that is what they always say especially in anime. So I studied her face. Something told me that she was worried about something and there is no way I'm getting invalided. This is probably the part where Tina does her flashback. To tell you what was going on while she was in her flashback I directed her through the halls. I knew she was in her head so I helped just in case she fell down some stairs or ran into walls. But she walked into a wall and got out of her fantasy. Okay here's what happened we finally made it to our class, I let Tina go for a minute to say hi to some people then she tried to walk in class but ended up hitting the wall instead. I tell you I was laughing for a long time and couldn't stop. Tina kept telling me to shut up but I still couldn't stop laughing.


	4. What's Next

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy 7 or naruto. but I do own Bonita and Christina.

Chapter 4

Tina recovered from running into the wall and I was still laughing. She kept on hitting me but it didn't work. After, that the teacher came in and to our surprise it was Itachi.

"Alright students, quiet down,' said Itachi as he came into the classroom. Tina recognized the voice, looked up, got scared, and looked down. I knew what was going on with her, but I'm not telling you. While, Itachi was teaching out classmates were doing other things. Axel was sleeping, Larxene was doing her make up and I was daydreaming as usual. Itachi found out what we were doing. So he threw shurikens at our desks so fast it's like he never used his hands.

"That was a warning," said Itachi then he turned back to the board. Aw man, if that were the warning, I'd hate to see what the punishment was. So, I focused on my work. Tina's head was still down facing her desk but I wasn't worried. I was more worried about the teachers punishment than her.

"Ms. Smith," Itachi called. Tina's head raised fast and then got scared.

"Y-yes," said Tina nervously.

"Would you write the answers on the board," Itachi said to her. "Uh-oh," If there's one thing I know about Tina is that she's horrible at algebra. I looked at the problem and the answers. Tina got up slowly then passed me. As she passed, I mumbled the answer very quietly and she heard them. She got up to the board and wrote the answers I told her.

"Hmm, Impressive," Itachi said to Tina. Tina summoned the courage to look at him and nodded. She sat back down in her seat next to me still a little panicked. But, I could see that Itachi didn't know her secret. Finally, the bell rang and we all head to our next class.

"Hey Tina," I said.

"What," Tina answered

"Itachi, doesn't know you secret," I sad.

" How do you know?" Tina asked.

" I can tell by his face and eyes," I replied. Tina sighed in relief and walked with a smile on her face.

" Hey Bo, when lunch starts I have a favor to ask you," Tina told m. I nodded and waved good bye and embraced myself for my fourth period class.


End file.
